For Love
by Phanstarlight
Summary: Arthur has been back by Merlin's side for a few months. The Sorcerer has taught him everything he can to Arthur about this strange new world but there is still one thing the King cannot let go of from his past. It was a piece of advise from Merlin himself, and now Arthur is finally going to take it. "I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry..." Merthur fluff


**I re-watched a few episodes a couple of weeks ago and then this little plot bunny bounced into my head and refused to leave me alone. So now I have written this adorable thing :) I don't own any of the rights Merlin because if I did then Merthur would be canon... like, more canon than it already was ;D But I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

Yet another gasp of pain came from the inside of the innocent, adequate sized apartment on Floor 5. The gasp had resulted from one of the two people living there stubbing their toe on the corner of the table that they still haven't got used to being there. And that toe belonged to Arthur Pendragon. The reason behind the stubbing of the toe (for the fourth time in the past 10 minutes... he really needed to talk to Merlin about moving that table) was that the great and mighty once king of the now myth land of Camelot... was cooking. Well, attempting to cook at least. He re-called the last time he even got near a chicken was when he had offered to cook for Gwen. The blonde's footsteps faltered as he re-called the memory. The memory of a time and place that now only exists in myths and dusty old books. Sometimes he forgets that he is no longer in that world. But then... sometimes he forgets that world was ever even real. He remembers all of them, every single face. Arthur faltered again as his now long since dead wife comes into his mind's eye.

_Is what I'm doing really the right thing?_

But then, at long last, the pictures of Merlin unfolded before him. Old memories of his servant. New memories of his friend. Even newer memories of... something more special than just a friend.

_Am I going too fast?_

More memories of Merlin flowed through his mind and then he was sure; he'll end up doing it at some point and there's no time like the present. So Arthur continued to race around the kitchen, dining room and balcony preparing every stage of his plan to perfection.

The reason for this was that when Merlin would return from work, Arthur wanted them to have a romantic dinner then go out onto the balcony. The stars would be shining and candles would be lit. They would talk for a while before Arthur would sit Merlin down and ask him the one question he should have asked him a _long_ time ago.

A few hours later and instead of a gasp of pain Arthur let out a small sigh of relief. The food was on the table, the candles were lit and the lights were dimmed. All he had to do now was wait... but not for very long. At that exact moment Merlin burst (literally, the door was slightly stiff so he had to push himself against it for it to open... which usually ended up in some quite dramatic entrances) through the door of the apartment. He stopped suddenly when he began to acknowledge the scene around him. His blue-grey eyes scanned around in wonder until they fell upon the most wonderful thing in the room; Arthur standing facing him with a huge smile upon his face.

"What...?" Merlin didn't even know how to start. Arthur's smile only grew wider as he took the other man's hand and lead him to the table. Suddenly falling into a dramatic flair, Arthur pulled out the chair and signaled for him to sit. Merlin did so with a giggle and then laughed harder when Arthur performed a very over the top bow before taking his own seat on the other side of the table.

"Arthur, what's this all for? Is it my birthday? Is it an anniversary? It's an anniversary isn't it? I'm so sorry, I forgot, I didn't-"

Arthur let out his own laugh at the sight of Merlin growing more and more flustered. He reached his hand across the table and placed it on top of Merlin's.

"It's not any kind of anniversary Merlin. Can't I just do something nice for you once in a while?"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Arthur Pendragon?" Merlin joked. Both men laughed a little before Arthur raised his glass of wine. Merlin copied the movement.

"To us" Arthur said gently.

"To us" Merlin replied with a smile and clinked their glasses together.

Merlin let out of small moan of delight (which made Arthur blush slightly; luckily the low lighting didn't make it too visible) when he took his first bite of the food in front of him.

"Arthur, this is amazing! Who cooked it for you?"

"How dare you, I did all of this with my own two hands" Arthur gasped in mock offence.

"The great Arthur Pendragon finally learning how to cook. And how long did it take you? Several thousand years?"

"Shut up Merlin"

The rest of the meal continued with silence and small talk. Soon enough both plates were cleared.

"That really was amazing" Merlin sighed with content "But I still can't help wondering what this is for... have you broken something?"

"_Mer_lin, I'm honestly just being nice to you" Arthur rolled his eyes and Merlin smiled. In the candle light Arthur looked so beautiful. His eyes reflected the light making them glow and his entire being seemed to attract more light than the rest of the room, encasing him in a halo of light.

"You're beautiful" Merlin blurted out before he could stop himself. Arthur rolled his eyes again but smiled and Merlin could have sworn he saw him blush.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the one doing and saying the cute things tonight. Now come on" Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him up from his chair before leading him outside and onto the balcony. Even Arthur gasped at how amazing the view of the outside veiled with the night looked. Stars dotted the inky black sky like a canvas and the moon beamed down on them like a gentle spot light, silently announcing to nature what was about to happen between these two men. The two of them remained in silence with their fingers intertwined and gazing up into the endless sky. Arthur's eyes drifted down and to his side and the sight they met was truly breath-taking. Merlin's pale skin gleamed in the moonlight, the lights of the stars glowing in his eyes. And that's what gave the once King the final push he needed. The blonde gently gripped Merlin's shoulder and turned him in so they were once again facing each other.

"You've been asking me what all this is for. It's not an anniversary or an apology but it is something very special. I know I've only been back with you for a few months but I feel as though we have spent no time apart at all. You have taught me everything I need to know about this strange new world but if there is one thing I will always remember from the days of the long dead past is something you said to me one day. I was about to go in the throne room and be married to princess Elena. I asked for your opinion and you gave me a piece of advise. And now, after all this time, I'm finally taking your advise..."

All in one swift movement Arthur pulled out a small red velvet box from his pocket, opened it to reveal a beautiful band of gold with a strip of silver running down the middle and fell to one knee.

"So Merlin, will you marry me?"

Tears of pure joy shone in Merlin's bright eyes. He couldn't find the power to speak so he just nodded his head. Arthur smiled and gently slipped the ring onto Merlin's finger before standing up and pulling him into a kiss. The moon and stars glowed brighter in the sky as he did so. The ring caught the starlight and shone like the brightest star in the universe... and nothing could have ever been more beautiful.

As Merlin's arms curled themselves tighter around Arthur's neck both men smiled as the only thing running through their heads was what Merlin had said all that time ago.

_"I think you're mad, I think you're all mad. People should marry for love"_

And finally, Arthur was.


End file.
